


Heat in a Closed System

by lividsilk



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/pseuds/lividsilk
Summary: Their eyes meet from across the tavern, and Barry freezes as the most lovely elf he's ever laid eyes on crosses the room to him."Hi," she says, heat dancing behind her eyes. "My name's Lup.""Lup," he sputters, feeling himself flush down to his neck. "I'm-- My-- Barry. Name's Barry.""Barry," she repeats, and the way her voice flows over the syllables of his name sends a shiver down his spine. She grins, and it's so beautiful. "Would you like to buy me a drink, Barry?""I would like nothing more," he breathes, eyes never leaving hers as she reaches out and touches his forearm.





	Heat in a Closed System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyKipp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyKipp/gifts).



> A fic that started with Kipp's prompt: "Lup successfully seals the Gauntlet away and had her memories erased and meets Barry, and they have a one-night stand."
> 
> This is the first of what will eventually be an AU series.
> 
> Thank you to Kipp (@shinykipp) and Mango (@malevolentmango) for the betas! 
> 
> (Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this one)

The door to his tavern room is barely closed and locked before she’s kissing him again.

This is only the third time they’ve kissed, and there’s no goddamn reason for it to feel this good.

The elf’s lips brush against his just so before she catches his bottom lip between her small, perfect teeth, and he can’t help the moan that rumbles up from deep in his chest, something primal and intense that he’s not sure he’s ever felt with anyone else.

His hands seem to have a life of their own, one following the curve of her back and the other sliding up to tangle in her hair. She presses flush against him and gasps, a lovely sound that shoots down his spine and winds tight in his belly.

“Lup,” he whispers against her lips, and it’s only the second time he’s said it but it sounds so right, the shape of the word curling perfectly around his tongue.

She laughs in response, breathless and indulgent, and her fingers knot in his hair.

“Barry,” she whispers back, and his chest aches with desire.

“I want to--”

“I know.” And now she moves, rutting against him with another quiet gasp, panting softly against his lips. “Me too, I, me too--”

“Let me--” His hands settle on her perfect hips, nudging her towards the bed. She sits down on the edge of the mattress without any further prompting. Deft fingers curl into the waistband of his jeans, tugging him closer and fumbling with the button.

“Lup,” he whispers again, because something about her name just resonates and makes warmth bloom throughout his entire being. “I don’t usually--”

“I don’t care,” she says back, eyes dark and sharp with desire as she stares up at him. “I mean, me too, whatever, but--” Her breath catches, palms flattening against his bare skin as her hands slide up his shirt. “First time for everything, yeah?”

Something about that expression and the arousal in her eyes makes his knees weak, and he finds himself kneeling in front of her almost automatically, hands working at the buttons to her blouse. He leans in and kisses each new expanse of skin revealed, fingers skimming down and purposefully avoiding her belly button as he undoes the ties to her pants.

She lifts her hips and shifts her shoulders back obligingly as he peels away her clothes. He impulsively leans up to kiss her as he brushes his fingertips down her bare arms. It makes her shudder, and that small tremor is enough to make him dizzy with lust.

She leans back on the bed clad only in her underwear, cheeks flushed and sporting a coy grin that has him besotted and helpless. He straddles her and his breath catches as she grabs his wrists and all but shoves his palms against her breasts, arching her back and moaning softly as he brushes his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, because it’s the right time and because he means it.

“Hush, Barry,” she snaps, breathless and impatient.

“It’s true,” he says, and he knows he would have said it even without the ale loosening his tongue and his inhibitions. She giggles and tosses her head to the side, and his mouth waters at the sight of her perfect neck.

“I certainly pegged you as a considerate lover, babe, but you’ve still got your shirt on.” Her tone is teasing and light as she tugs at the hem of his top. “Why don’t you give me something nice to look at?”

Something that would have usually struck him as derisive or mean instead sparks a giddy, hopeless desire to give this impossibly beautiful elf  _exactly_ what she wants. He laughs before leaning up onto his knees and making quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the floor.

“Like this?” he says, bracing himself on his hands as he leans over her, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

“Just like that.” She grins, biting her lip and shifting her legs as her hands dance up his sides.

“Well, that’s fine, but since I’m completely shirtless…” He tugs at one of the straps to her bra. She giggles again, eyes bright and sharp.

“Oh, no, no. I have two pieces of clothing on, and unless you’re goin’ commando down there, so do you. One for one, babe, because--” She pushes herself up onto her elbows and catches his lips in a heated kiss, “I really,  _really_ want to see you naked, and you look very distracted right now.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he sputters, graceless in everything from his words to his actions as he stumbles off of the bed. She follows him up, kissing him hard and insistent as she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and underwear, shoving both past his hips. He fumbles with the clasp of her bra and it loosens beneath his fingertips, reveling in her moan as he tugs it off of her arms and to the floor.

“We should--” he gasps, her lips catching his earlobe as she presses against him, trapping his erection against her belly, “--bed, I mean, we should, I really want to--”

“Take my underwear off,” she whispers, kissing him before he can answer. Her breasts press into his bare skin as his hands push the small scrap of silk and lace down her thighs. She kicks them off and winds her fingers in his hair, moaning softly and hips canting into the hard heat of his length.

“You were saying--”

“ _Yes_ ,” he growls, and it’s entirely unnecessary to lift her under her thighs and carry her to the bed but he does anyway, pushing her down and nipping at her neck before rolling to the side and letting her lips find his again.

She’s on top. It isn’t a discussion or a decision; it’s simply how her legs fall around his hips and how his hands settle on her waist. She shifts up and positions him at her entrance, and he gasps as she sinks down because she’s so impossibly wet, and the way her mouth falls open in a quiet moan and the way she  _looks_ at him is just--

“ _Barry,_ ” she sighs, and his higher brain functions cease to exist as she rolls her hips and throws her head back and fucks him.

It's so perfect.

It’s like she was made to take him like this, every push of her hips matching the pull of his hands as they move together. He waits until her thighs tremble to reach up and cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in slow circles over her nipples. The piercing cry he gets in return shoots straight to his groin, making his hips stutter as he gasps out a desperate plea.

She doesn’t even hesitate. Her shaky nod and quiet gasp as she lifts off of him sparks something almost feral in him, a surging desire to dig his fingertips into her soft skin and make her cry out for him until she’s hoarse.

She’s spread out beneath him now, legs winding tight around his waist as he pulls her forward by her hips and pushes into her. The noise it wrenches from her is so fucking  _divine_ that he almost wants to pull out and do it all over again.

Almost.

The headboard slams against the wall with each thrust, and she writhes, gasps,  _screams_ as he fucks her, fingers curling around his forearms as they both lose themselves in the hard and fast rhythm of his hips. He can tell when she comes by the way her back arches and the way she clings to him, and he knows he will keep fucking her through her orgasm even before she breathlessly begs him to.

Her second orgasm takes them both by surprise, enough so that when she clenches around him he swears and stills with a sharp gasp. His arms shake as he leans down and kisses her hard, her own arms winding around his neck with a soft whimper. Her hips rock in soft waves as she milks those last tense moments from him, breaking the kiss only when he slumps against her with a rough moan.

They shift onto their sides as they catch their breath, and when their eyes meet, Lup’s face twists into a giddy smile. She cards a hand through his hair and laughs so softly that he feels like he might come apart all over again.

“Holy  _shit_ , babe.”

“I mean,” he says, desperate to distract himself from the heat rising in his cheeks. “You, uh…” He averts his gaze, looking down to find his hand drifting up her arm. “...You,” he finally mutters, finding himself at a complete loss for words as their fingers lace together.

“Me,” she agrees, giggling breathlessly as she curls closer. “But also, you.”

“Me, sure,” he echoes, his own laugh tinged with nervousness even as he slips an arm under her waist. She leans into the embrace, and the way her cheek rests against his shoulder feels so comfortable and good that the knot in his chest unclenches almost immediately.

“Hey, uh, Lup.”

“Mm?” She nuzzles into his neck, kissing right above the hollow of his collarbone. It’s a small gesture, but it still makes his heart sing with how right it feels.

“...Will you stay with me tonight?”

She pauses, long enough to send an ice-cold bolt of fear through his chest. A fear that he’d misinterpreted the situation, misread her feelings, overstepped a boundary.

But instead of a callous dismissal or a reprimand, she giggles again, threading a leg in between his and kissing his neck.

“I thought I’d have to bully you into it, Barold.” She pulls back, a blissed-out grin creeping across her face. “‘Barry’ is short for ‘Barold’, right?”

His sharp bark of laughter is too loud and nervous for this slow and warm afterglow, but if she has any hint as to the relief in his voice, she doesn’t show it.

“No, my full name is not ‘Barold’.”

“Bullshit it isn’t, Barold, what else is ‘Barry’ short for?”

“Sildar.”

“ _Sildar?_ ” Her expression is a mix of amusement and confusion, and she curls an arm under her head as her fingertips trace an idle pattern across his shoulder. “You humans, I swear.”

“It’s a bit of a story,” Barry mutters, pink tinging his cheeks.

“So?” She shrugs her shoulders. “I’ve got time.”

He raises his eyebrows, his gaze almost incredulous. “...Yeah?”

“Yeah, you big nerd,” she teases, leaning in to brush her lips against his. “Just said I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good,” he says, his arm mirroring hers as it winds around her waist and tugs her closer. “Because it really is kind of a long story.”

 

* * *

 

Lup isn't used to waking up next to someone who isn’t Taako.

She isn't used to any of this, and some stray thought at the back of her mind expresses surprise that she even managed to get to sleep. By all accounts, the unfamiliar surroundings alone should have been enough to make her meditation fitful and anxious, never mind sharing a bed with a man she's known for barely twelve hours.

But Barry's presence at her back is neither unfamiliar nor uncomfortable, and her meditation was blissfully calm.

So when she wakes in the pre-dawn stillness to his hand splayed on her belly and his lips pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck, it feels incredibly right.

It makes perfect sense in her half-aware thoughts that he would be so in tune with her as to wake right when she does, and she rolls her head back on his shoulder and sighs as his hand inches lower. His lips move to her ear and she breathes out a quiet noise of assent as his fingers brush across her clit.

Lup moans and rolls her hips, and she’s rewarded with his finger sinking into her.

Everything about his touch sparks and ignites arousal under her skin, warmth flaring in her cheeks as he fucks her with his hand. He twists his wrist just right and bites at her lobe; the sound she makes is unholy, a second finger slipping into her with a timing so perfect that her whole body shivers.

She cants her hips and cries out softly into the pillow, torn between thrusting into his hand and rutting back against the hard heat of his cock. The hand on her waist tightens, his breathing now unsteady, shallow pants against her ear as she shifts her hips and leg back, opening herself to him.

“Lup,” he whispers, his tone reverent and breathless as he pushes his fingers deep into her.

“Barry,” she gasps, her thighs trembling under the strain. “Barry, please, please…”

She doesn’t think to articulate what she needs, what she’s so desperately begging for. Somehow, deep down, she knows that he will know.

And indeed, he does.

He shifts her onto her back and moves over her with gentle but sure movements, like he’s done this a thousand times before, like he knows exactly how her knee will bend and exactly where her hand will rest as he pushes into her wet heat. She throws her head back and winds a leg around his hips and moans, clenching tight around him.

It’s so perfect.

His lips ghost over the column of her neck before he shifts up to kiss her, tongue dancing along her lower lip as she takes him in. He bottoms out, and she gasps as he rocks into her, her entire body hot and pulsing around him.

“Barry,” she whispers again, and he leans into her, kissing her languidly as his hand finds hers in the darkness. She interlaces their fingers as he moves inside of her, slow and thick and hot and everything she could ever want but could never say.

This time, she knows right when her orgasm hits, acutely feeling the slow build followed by a pulsing warmth rolling through her. She can feel her wetness between them, slick on her thighs as he shifts, pushing her knees up to her shoulders. The press of his hips is strong and steady and relentless, and Lup cries out between his ragged breaths as she comes again and again.

He slams into her with the graceless stutter of a peak that came too sharp and too fast, curling around her and moaning into her neck. She can feel his hand twisting in her hair, and the sensation of it sends a shuddering throb between her soaked thighs.

She can't remember the last time she felt so thoroughly satisfied and complete.

The way he rolls off of her and pulls her tight into his arms is a jarring reminder of the fact that he is, indeed, a human who needs more than four hours of sleep to function. She stretches out beside him and kisses him through the heavy fog of bliss that eventually pulls him back down into slumber, carding her fingers through his hair as his breaths even out against her collarbone.

 

* * *

 

She is bathed and changed by the time he stirs in the early morning, and there's a warm fondness in her eyes as she watches him sit up only moments after she returns to their room holding two steaming mugs.

“Good morning, lazybones,” she teases. He stares up at her in near disbelief, sheets bunched up around his hips and his hair messy with sleep. He fumbles for his glasses and she bites back an elated giggle, something warm and comfortable winding through her as he once again looks up at her before his eyes dart to the mugs she holds in her hands.

She wonders, briefly, why she assumed he took his coffee black with sugar.

“You look amazing,” he blurts out after a moment, and it's so stark and unexpected and  _sincere_ that she bursts out laughing.

“I'll bet you say that to any girl you fuck into incoherency,” she says with a wink, and a small thrill twists her stomach at the way his face flares bright red.

“...I don't,” he mutters, averting his gaze. Something about the way his posture shifts turns the sensation to something heavy and oily in her stomach.  “I've never, uh, felt like this with anyone else, really, so...”

“Oh,” she breathes. She sets the mugs on the nightstand with a heavy thud, panic unfurling as she perches on the edge of the bed. “Barry, I didn't mean--”

“No! No, no, you didn't, uh…” He scratches at his temple, and the heavy feeling in her stomach churns uncomfortably. “I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same way, it was just the one night, and we just met and all...shit, this sounds so dumb, but--”

“I don't want this to be it.”

Her sudden admission seems to shock them both into an awkward silence, and she draws in a quiet breath. “I mean, listen, Barry, this--” Her hands knot in her lap, fingernails digging into the soft skin of her palms. “Last night was amazing, but I-- I feel the same. I've never felt like this with  _anyone_.”

She reaches her hand out and he's instantly there to meet her, tangling their fingers together.

“I mean, I know you've got-- whatever thing you’re doing.” He’d been a bit hazy on the details. “But if there's any way we could...” A thought strikes her and her eyes widen, squeezing his hand. “I could write down the next couple places  _Sizzle It Up!_ will be traveling to!” Lup says quickly, excitement in her voice. “You said you’re ending up in Grishelm, right? We could meet along the way. I'll make sure our next few shows span three weeks, so when you're done, you’ll know where we are.”

“Are-- are you sure?” Barry’s voice is cautious, but his eyes are wide and so fucking  _hopeful_ behind his glasses. It makes Lup’s heart flutter. “I mean, I know it’s with your brother, would he--”

“Oh, who gives a shit.” Lup smirks. “He doesn’t have to know where I’m going. I’ll leave him a note or something. None of his business!”

“O-okay,” Barry says, and laughs. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Lup breathes, giving him a wide smile. “I’m so fucking sure.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, grinning like idiots, and something warm blossoms and spreads from behind Lup’s rib cage with how  _right_ all of this feels.

“Okay,” she says eventually, breaking their gaze with a giggle. “Enough sappy shit, your coffee’s getting cold.”

“Oh! Yeah, uh, thank you,” Barry says, fumbling for the mug as she hands it over. He peers into the black liquid, hesitates, and then looks back up at her. “You wouldn’t happen to have brought any sugar up?”

She throws her head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come find me on Tumblr (@silkrumi) and Twitter (@lividsilk).


End file.
